Indulge
by BellaMuerte
Summary: A soon to be series of snippets with Usagi and Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Indulge  
**Just a little idea I had last night..  
Hope you enjoy!^__^  
I do not own sailor moon or it's characters,etc,

Usagi stirred in her sleep as she awoke. Her cheeks flushed in a soft red blush, body heated and aroused. She rolled to her side seeing

Mamoru fast asleep. _He looks so cute when he sleeps..like a little boy.._ She mused in her head a soft smile curling her pink lips. Her mind was

filled with her recent dream and giggled to herself. Mmm it'd felt so good! Then she'd woken up craving the real deal. Her lips curling into a

mischievous smile as she ran her small slender fingers along Mamoru's bare chest drawing invisible patterns along his chest as she went

lower stopping as she hit the sheets and moving back up with feather light touches. Giggling softly to herself as she slid her body lower and

slipping underneath the covers. She moved herself quietly on top of Mamoru's leg's shifting the covers lower as she straddled his lap. She

looked down at her objective and let her hands play. Trailing her nails along his length, feeling him shiver slightly to the lightest of touches.

Usagi slid herself a little lower getting better access as her pink tongue darted out and licked at Mamoru's tip. Swirling her tongue around,

trying not to giggle in delight when she could feel him grow harder. She sucked on his tip teasingly letting her fingers roam and squeeze, tug,

and slid along his length as it grew and became harder soon throbbing to the glanced up at Mamoru still seeing him asleep but a soft smile on

his lips. She giggled to herself as she scooted up a little and positioned her entrance at his tip rubbing her already wet entrance against his

tip before sinking him in. Usagi hissed and moaned softly in pleasure. _Mmm..I'll never get tired of how good that feels.. _She thought to herself

as she glanced at Mamoru and leaned over as she nibbled on his ear and nibbling along his jaw line then dipped down his neck. Raking her

teeth along as she nibbled and sucked leaving little love bites along his neck. Mamoru moaned his eyes fluttering open as she saw Usagi on

top of him nibbling away and moaned against as he felt her hips grind against his, as he was buried deeper into her depths. "Usako…"

Mamoru moaned out as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her up then crashed her down back onto his. Earning a loud moan from

Usagi. Her head going back, her back was arched hair pooled around them. The moonlight her hitting her perfectly with a heavenly glow, her

hair shined and her eyes glittered full of passion and love all for tangled as Usagi managed to wrap her long legs around Mamoru's hips when

he sat up and drove himself deeper into her and nibbled on her neck sucking and teasing. His hands had moved up and were attacking her

breasts as he kneaded, tugged and teased. Usagi moaned and squirmed shivering under his touch. Her body hummed as she drew his face

up to hers and they exchanged a heated kiss. Tongues battling to win, teeth scrapped against lips. Mamoru nibbled on Usagi's lower lip

sending shiver after shiver of pleasure through her already trembling body. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, teasing with such a light

touch that made her moaning for more as she drew him in for a steamy kiss."What a way to wake up.." He breathed out smiling at Usagi as

she giggled her eyes gleaming. "I couldn't help myself..I can't resist having my way with you…" She breathed out tickling his neck with her hot

breath. "I love you my Usako.." Mamoru breathed out in a husky voice as he kissed her swollen lips. "I love you too my Mamo-chan…" Usagi

replied in the same husky tone as the two drowned the other in pleasure…..It was much for fun..to spend their night making love..than

dreaming about it.

R+R! Hope you guys liked it. I know a little short-ish..but if I get a lot of good feedback maybe I'll do a series of these little snippets.^^'


	2. Snow

**Snow**Angelic giggling could be heard floating in the air of the park. If you traced it to the source you'd see a happy blue eyed blonde with an unusual hair style with two round buns on her head and a long stream of blonde flowing after them. Giggling and twirling around in the snow that crunched in her feet. Her cheeks and nose pink from the cold as she grinned coming to a stop. Only to squeak as she tripped over her feet and would have landed in the cold snow if it was not for another catching her. "Be more careful Usako.." Mamoru murmured though he had an amused look on his face as he stood her back looked up at her beloved an embarrassed blush creeping along her already pink cheeks turning them a slight shade darker. "But falling into your arms is always so exciting…" Usagi purred a coy smile on her lips. Snow flakes falling on her face melting upon impact. A deep chuckle erupted from Mamoru's throat as he drew Usagi closer molding her against his body. A soft gasp flew by her lips before they were covered and kissed roughly. Moaning Usagi trembled under his touch, his kisses always drove her crazy."Oo Mamo-chan…" Usagi moaned out breathlessly her eyes half lidded and heavy. Gasping as he nibbling on her lower lip then along her jaw and down her neck pushing her pink scarf out of his way with his teeth before nipping at her neck earning another moan. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped out as she clutched his back and ground her hips against his earning a moan on her neck that sent shivers down her body."Mmm..I want you..now…" Mamoru murmured huskily into her ear making her shiver again. "But..were in a park…what if.." Usagi began before his lips crushed hers in another kiss. Mamoru picked her up, her long leg's wound around his middle as he smushed her against a nearby tree and grinded his hips into her humping her in a slow teasing manner letting her feel just what she did to him. Usagi gasped and moaned and squirmed. A long moan threw out past her lips echoing into the park, but she didn't care. Her mind clouded with passion as she attacked his neck with her lips and teeth and tongue, it was his turn to moan as his body shivered. She bucked her hips back in retaliation to his her butt bouncing against the tree only to be smushed against it as Mamoru grinded his growing arousal for her, his hips driving into her's. Moaning his name Usagi threw her head back letting it rest against the tree clinging to his shoulders. Her body shuddered. Eyes clouded with lust, desire, passion love all for him. "Let's go..back to my place.." Mamoru murmured huskily holding Usagi close to him as she nodded and buried her face into his neck nipping at his bare skin. "Please..I don't think I can take it much longer.." She murmured sensually into his cared how they must look as they took off, Mamoru carrying Usagi, she wrapped around him clinging to him as she squealed in delight. Hurrying out of the snow and into his apartment to continue were they left off..Mmm..suspense. XD Maybe I'll add another chapter to this one. Let me know if you do!R+R!


End file.
